The present invention relates generally to vacuum cleaners and more particularly to a structural arrangement for a drum-style vacuum cleaner that may provide a cost-effective way to give a domestic product a high-quality appearance.
The many different types of vacuum cleaners that are sold for domestic use can generally be categorized into three broad types: handheld vacuum cleaners; larger upright vacuum cleaners that roll on the floor and have an intake nozzle mounted on the floor; and drum-style (or canister) vacuum cleaners in which the tank of the vacuum cleaner is housed in unit that is separate from the intake nozzle. Most wet/dry vacuums take a “drum” form.
Drum-style vacuums sold for domestic use often have tanks made of plastic. Heavier-duty commercial vacuum cleaners sometimes have metal tanks, and some purchasers perceive metal (particularly stainless steel) as a more durable, higher-quality material. However, using stainless steel tank to build the tank of a drum vacuum cleaner sold for domestic use could add significantly to the cost of the product, driving its retail price too high for the marketplace.
Metal-colored stickers or foil can be used on a plastic tank to provide a metal appearance. However, stickers or foil are generally easily recognized as merely a cosmetic element, and may not significantly add to the perceived value of the product. The applicant is not aware of any prior arrangements of a tank on a drum vacuum that uses real stainless steel in a cost-effective way.